


Lies

by xsticknoodlesx



Series: Reader Inserts [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Character Death In Dream, Clairvoyance, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I nearly cried writing this, Nightmares, Non-Graphic Violence, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 02:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsticknoodlesx/pseuds/xsticknoodlesx
Summary: You are a clairvoyant and have a horrible dream of Loki’s death at the hands of Thanos. Loki is there to calm you down when you wake up, but you fear that it might have been a vision of the future.





	Lies

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for the many Reader inserts. Other things will come soon ^^  
> Have fun with this ^^

“ _You will never be a god.“ Were the last words you would ever hear of Loki, the man you loved more than anything and who had promised you to always be by your side._

_The horrific crack that could be heard as his neck snapped in two, made you fall to your hands and knees. You tried your hardest not to break down, throw up, cry all of of these things combined, in that order. Tears ran down your face as you saw your lover’s dead body fall limp onto the floor._

_“No resurrections this time.”_

_You crawled over to Loki, not even caring if Thanos was already gone or if he would kill you, too. The only thing you had left was Loki. Thanos had destroyed your home, murdered everyone you held dear and now he had taken the only person who you had left. Crying your heart out seemed like the reasonable thing to do and you let yourself fall halfway onto Loki’s chest._

_Your body wracked with sobs as you felt for a heartbeat at his wrist, his chest or anywhere that you hadn’t checked before. Yet, you did detect no heartbeat. Loki was dead and you would never see him again._

_Never again would you hear his voice. Never again would he tease you, trick you or prank you. Never again would you feel his warmth or see his smile. Never again would he hold you. And funny enough the first thought that popped in your head was to talk to Loki about this and find comfort in him, but that could never happen again._

_Another sob wracked your body as you came to terms with the fact that he was in fact dead. You didn’t know what to do or how to move on from this. In the background, you could hear Thor calling out to you but you didn’t listen._

_When you didn’t listen, Thor tried to drag you away, his own eyes filled with tears. You didn’t listen; you just clung to Loki’s body harder. Thor eventually sat down next to you, apparently giving up on trying to move you, tears now running down his face._

_You didn’t look at him, didn’t talk to him. All you did was cling to Loki and cry as you felt the warmth leaving his body._

_Nothing mattered anymore. Loki was dead._

—

You awoke with a strangled scream, bolting upright in bed. A quick look around confirmed to you that you were in your room on the Asgardian escape ship. Quickly, you put a hand to your mouth, trying to stop yourself from sobbing too loudly. As the contents of your dreams came back to you, a fresh wave of tears assaulted your eyes and only then did you notice that you were crying.

“(Y/N).” You heard a voice from next to you.

Turning your head, you saw Loki, breathing and looking at you. Without a second thought, you flung yourself at him, clinging to his frame and breaking down in earnest. The god didn’t know what was wrong but wrapped his arms around you nonetheless.

“What happened?” He whispered.

“N-nightmare.” You managed to choke out. “Or a vision of the future. Oh God, I hope it’s not the latter one.”

“A vision?” Loki asked softly. You were a clairvoyant but your visions only ever came randomly, sometimes in dreams even. “What happened in your vision to make you weep like this, my little dove?”

The thought of recounting this nightmare to Loki made you cry even harder, your breathing now coming out in short gasps.

“You can tell me later but for now I need you to breathe, little dove.” He whispered, hoping the pet name would calm you down a little. He then slowly began to trace shapes into your back. “Focus on my touch and voice, could you do that for me?”

You nodded and sobbed again, trying to focus solely on the shapes he traced onto your back and his soft voice.

“I am sure it was not a vision. Perhaps it was simply a nightmare and you are so insistent on it being a vision that you frightened yourself like this.” He whispered, slowly beginning to trace a star onto your back.

“Is that a star?” You asked, sniffling quietly.

“It is indeed. Well done, my little dove.” He whispered and began to trace a heart onto your bare skin. “Can you find this one out, as well?”

“A heart.” You said in the fraction of a second.

“Another job well done. You are breathing more evenly now. You did well.” His voice was soft and quiet.

Slowly, you leaned back into him. “You died.”

“I died?” He asked softly. “I am right here.”

“In my dream, I mean.” You clarified. “Thanos, he wanted the Tesseract from us and he snapped your neck. You lay there, cold and unmoving. It was horrifying.”

“And why did he murder me in your dream?”

“You had the Tesseract with you, instead of it being destroyed on Asgard. I was afraid that you had taken it for the duration of this journey.” You whispered.

You felt Loki swallowed and looked up at him. “Don’t freat, my dove. It was destroyed with Asgard.”

“Are you lying to me?” You whispered.

“Would you be able to go back to sleep?”

“I suppose, I would be able to.” You mumbled. “Loki, could I lay my head on your chest? I would like to hear your heartbeat.”

“Of course.” He gently manoeuvred the two of you back onto the bed, your head on his chest. “Like so?”

You wrapped an arm around him and listened to his heartbeat, nodding slowly. It was a steady rhythm against your ear and you were calm within seconds. Loki put a hand onto your head to hold it on his chest and you began to trace little shapes onto his chest, closing your eyes.

“Loki?”

“Yes?”

“Can you promise me that whatever happens, you will try to survive?”

“I cannot.” He said quietly.

“Why?” Your voice was shaking again.

“Should it be your life or mine, I would always choose your life.” He explained in a calm, yet sad voice.

“I don’t want you to sacrifice your life for mine!” You protested.

A small chuckled vibrated in his chest “Have I ever done as you told me to?”

“Could you at least promise me that you will fight to survive as much as possible? That you will not let him kill you easily?” You whispered into the darkness.

“That I can promise you.” Loki whispered. “Now sleep, my dove.”

“Sleep well, love.” You whispered, holding onto him. “And promise me to stay by my side should Thanos find us.”

“I will always stay by your side.”

_Lies._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it ^^  
> Leave a Kudos or Comment if you did and want to. See you ^^


End file.
